<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tent by RandomUserYuotube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086063">The Tent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomUserYuotube/pseuds/RandomUserYuotube'>RandomUserYuotube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love (Friday Night Dinner) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Dinner (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Camping, Incest, M/M, Sex, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomUserYuotube/pseuds/RandomUserYuotube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Jonny Goodman go camping, but have to spoon to keep warm. When something goes up, Adam goes down.</p><p>If you are looking for a story about normal sibling relationships you are in the wrong place. If you are looking for incest, welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Goodman/Jonathan "Jonny" Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love (Friday Night Dinner) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story so if people like it then I will do a second chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam had always loved Jonny ever since his parents brought him home from the hospital, but it wasn’t until this camping trip what kind of love.</p><p>Jonny suggested to Adam that they go camping together on the weekend since their Friday Night Dinner due to their parents taking an impromptu trip to Italy.</p><p>The only tents, air beds and sleeping bags available that short notice were ones for couples. They thought about buying two and inviting their girlfriends, but with them both 4 months pregnant they thought it would be more peaceful without them.<br/>
They bought both, but could only fit one in Adam’s car so they thought they would just share thinking it would be like when they had to share a bedroom when Jonny was a toddler. They put everything in the car, said goodbye to their pregnant girlfriends and set off to a lake in North Wales where they went on a Scout trip when they were younger.</p><p>Hours later, when they got to the lake, it was already late in the afternoon, they set up their makeshift camp and decided to go for a swim, not wanting to be somewhat naked infront of their sibling, they decided to swim in their only clothes. After an hour of swimming and splashing around to annoy the other, they made a campfire with which they boiled water to cook pasta that they mixed with some tomato ketchup. When it began to get dark they started feeling the effects of their damp cold clothing kicking in, they decided it was best to strip down to their boxers and wrap themselves in blankets.</p><p>When it got to around 10pm they thought they should go to sleep, Jonny put out the fire and Adam got into his sleeping bag and a minute later Jonny got into his sleeping bag next to him. It wasn’t until half and hour later Adam whispered “Jonny?” “Yes, Adam” Jonny replied. “I can’t sleep I’m too cold”, “Me too” said Jonny. Adam remembered watching an episode of Legends of Tomorrow where Nate and Amaya had to sleep together naked in order to maintain body warmth, “I think we need to spoon”, “What?!”, “I saw it on a survival show where they had to spoon for warmth”. Jonny replied ‘Ok” a bit too quickly, without missing he climbed out of his sleeping bag and into Adam’s. Jonny started spooning Adam, but Adam complained “I’m older I should be the big spoon” but Jonny replied “I’m bigger I should be the bigger spoon”. “Fine” Adam said as he felt Jonny’s dick slightly twitch.</p><p>Minutes past without either talking as they thought the other was asleep. Jonny was thinking about how close he was to his brother and the time Adam rubbed his ‘groin juice’ on his face, the thinking caused his dick to harden. Adam instantly felt it.<br/>
Adam liked the feeling of Jonny’s dick between his legs and he started to slowly move his butt up and down, rubbing on his brother’s length. Jonny was too lost in the feeling to notice Adam moaning. Adam heard a low grunt from Jonny and decided to risk it. He sunk low into the sleeping bag, turned around and starting mouth his brother’s cock through the boxers.</p><p>After a few minutes of mouthing and moaning, Adam pulled down his brother’s boxers and put the head of his member in his mouth. As soon as ‘contact’ was made Adam felt his brother’s hand on the back of his head pushing his cock further into his sibling’s throat. Not long after Adam felt Jonny’s cock start to pulse and seconds later his mouth began to fill with the nut of his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam rose back up to face Jonny had gave him a sloppy kiss, giving him a taste of his own cum. “What do you think?” Adam asked, “Delicious” replied Jonny. “Turn around bitch” Jonny demanded and flipped Adam over. Adam didn’t have time to react before Jonny thrusted his penis into Adam’s butthole.</p><p>Adam started moaning as loud as he could, for the first time he was the one getting fucked up the ass. “You like that slut” Jonny said to his brother, fucking him as roughly as possible. “Jonny stop, you’re too big” Adam cried, however his cry was ignored as his brother pounded his virgin butthole even harder. “Jonny stop!” Adam screamed, but his beg was met with a firm slap on his butt. “Ow” Adam yelped but Jonny just climbed on top of him and continued to fuck him hard.</p><p>Jonny reaches below him and started to jerk Adam off, “beg me” Jonny said. “Beg you for what?”, “for me to cum in your cockslut ass”. “No I’m not begging” SLAP! “I said I’m not” SLAP! “Beg for me to cum or I’ll make this 1000 times worse”. Adam being scared for his life blurted out “Please cum in my ass” SLAP! “C’mon bitch you can do better than that” SLAP! “Ah! Jonny fill my bitch ass with your cum” SLAP! “Good boy”. Jonnny warped his arms around Adam and fucked as hard as he could, Jonny felt Adam’s ass tense up and he knew him raping his brother was making him cum.</p><p>Jonny thrusted as hard as he could as started cumming. “Goodnight brother” Jonny said menacingly as he kissed his brother goodnight, but still holding him in place. Adam was too sacred to move so he just stayed still under Jonny soundless. Within minutes both fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have plans for a more chapters. Comment if you would like me to write them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>